Constrictor Knot
by AMKelley
Summary: John has a kink. Sherlock has been aware of this for quite some time and he finally gives John permission despite being a little iffy of the idea. It turns out to be a better idea than Sherlock previously thought. **Bondage, Sexual Content, PWP, Blindfolds, Trust Kink (is that a kink?)**


"Do you trust me?" John murmured into Sherlock's ear, rustling the curls with a single shallow breath. He hears Sherlock swallow and nod hesitantly beneath him, making John feel a little nervous as well as he fastened a blindfold around Sherlock's eyes. "And now?"

Sherlock wants to reach up and take this silly thing off that's obscuring his vision but he knows John has been wanting to do this for quite sometime, waiting patiently for Sherlock to give him permission. He knows he can't stop now or John would never forgive him, so Sherlock nods despite his comfort level being diminished gradually by John's deep seeded fantasy to blind him and he knows what's coming next. What John has planned for him.

There's a shift in the mattress and Sherlock can hear John searching for something to tie him up with, something nice and sturdy Sherlock supposes, and John leans over him once more to trail soft fabric along his bare back. John sets it down against slender shoulders to grab Sherlock's wrists, bringing them together and holding them roughly in place with one hand. John doesn't mean to be rough and even as he binds Sherlock's hands together he starts to rethink this as a good idea.

"Do you still trust me?" John asks as he tugs on the perfectly tied knot around Sherlock's wrists, making Sherlock's breath hitch as it constricts and tightens the soft pale skin. John can see them turning red already and he wants to feel sorry, but he's waited too long for this. He tightens the knot a little more and Sherlock makes a whimpering sound as he asks again. "Do. You. Still. Trust me?"

Sherlock wants to stop right there but his voice betrays him when John yanks his wrists together even more.

"Yes," Sherlock gasps out. It's all he can manage to say as John drops his bound wrists, hiding them somewhere in the darkness in front of him. Sherlock tests the knot only once because that's all he needs to figure out what kind of knot John has used. It was smart to blind him, Sherlock thinks ruefully, but not enough to cripple him.

Sherlock might've felt a little more reassured about the whole bondage and blindfold thing but it didn't stop him from being just a tad insecure because now that John had tied him up and gained his trust he felt John slowly moving down his body to spread his legs apart and raise his hips up so his backside was in the air. It's not like it was their first time having sex but the fact that Sherlock is tied and pliant on his stomach changes the atmosphere of this particular mood.

John's hands are lifting Sherlock's hips into the air and Sherlock struggles blindly onto his elbows and knees until John is fully satisfied of the view and position. It's one helluva workout and Sherlock can already feel his knees trembling, making his rear end sway back and forth with the strain of holding still. He doesn't know whether it's nerves or arousal but when John swats him playfully on the ass he can't help but moan out. So John does it a few more times just to hear that deep trembling sound that wracks Sherlock's lean body.

"Enough teasing. I can only stay like this for so long, John," Sherlock whines as he accidentally budges against his restraint, tightening it to the point where it almost cuts off circulation.

"Maybe I need a little incentive?" John tries with a faint smirk in his voice, knowing it's pointless before Sherlock even responds.

"I'm completely bare, on my elbows and knees, in your bed, blindfolded, and tied up I might add, and you NEED incentive?" Sherlock complains with such defiance and absurdity in his voice. He knows John is playing but he can't help the tirade. "I'm not going anywhere, so have me now or jog off."

"I suppose I could just leave you here while I get some tea and nibbles, after all, you said it yourself," John muses for a moment, pretending to contemplate the idea. John bends down and nips at Sherlock's earlobe, making his back arch as another deep tremor emerges Sherlock's throat. "You aren't going anywhere," John whispers hotly, finishing his sentence and feeling a shudder run through them both.

When John enters Sherlock's body they moan in unison at the familiarity of eachother's little motions. Despite the slightly rough beginning John takes his time and thrusts into Sherlock gently, comforting the taller man's otherwise uncomfortable position. Sherlock has his face turned to one side, letting his lips part to tumble out broken off moans and tiny gasps whenever John thrusts in sharply against his prostate and he can feel everything behind his blindfold.

Everything John is doing is magnified times ten, from the tiny nips and kisses to some of the rougher thrusts of John's cock into his body. Through the haze of pleasure and piercing darkness Sherlock admits to himself that this was one of John's better ideas and that he should ask for more ideas in the future. But right now Sherlock just wants to feel that knot tightening around his wrists and he wants to hear John panting and murmuring in his ear.

John wraps his hand around Sherlock's cock and strokes it in time with his stuttering thrusts, drawing more moans and a gasp from those full lips. Sherlock's gasp is broke off when John leans down to kiss his neck tenderly, showing him that he was sorry for being such a kinky sod that had a thing for tying people up. Sherlock tightens slightly around John's cock and he knows it isn't long before John drops the tenderness altogether and fucks him into next week until they're coming hard with stars in their eyes, but Sherlock trusts John.

Besides, he's untied the knot while John was distracted.


End file.
